Starclan's texts
by FangOfYellow
Summary: What do Starclan cat's do when they get bored? The text! See who gives advise to who, and all the things that makes a Straclan cat's life worth dying for!
1. Yellowfang's texts

Yellowfang's texts.

Yellowfang was in Starclan, when she decided to look at her inbox.

Cinderpelt

Hey, Yellowfang, ya know when we saw Littlecloud and Whitethroat with a highly infectious disease that could ruin Thunderclan?

Welllllll I know you told me not to, but I looked after them and put the clan at risk! All cool, okay bye!

Yellowfang

YOU [CENSORED] IDOT! YOU COULD OF [CENSORED] DESTROYED THUNDERCLAN YOU, YOU…

Hold on a sec, I'm to busy dying of smoke inhalation, and moping about murdering me son! see ya in Starclan b*tch.

Brokenstar

Mom.. Pssst mom….. hey Yellowfang Yellowfang Yellowfang Yellowfang.

I'm starting a dark forest rebellion! lolz bye!

Runningnose

Um, Yellowfang, what do you use to treat *sniff* a *sniff* runny nose?

I forgot, um and also, wtf do I do about this green*sniff*cough? I need to, whoops, never mind, she died, no wait, _they died_. Well at least Nightstar is still… Well never mind, I think I'm just gonna

just gonna

die now.

Yellowfang

Sigh, *facepalm*

Leafpool

Yellowfang,

It just so happens you're a medicine cat whom had kits, and if a cat (I must not name who in order to protect m- ahem, _them_ what should I do?

Deepest regards

Leafpool

Yellowfang

Okay, what you need to do is

Lie, lie lie lie.

I always works, take me and bluexoak, we lied and the secret was hidden.

Now look, I'll hook you up with Squrirellflight, everything will be fine, and when the secret comes out for the plot, she'll share the blame.

bu bye!


	2. Silverstream's tom trouble

Silverstream's texts.

 **silverstream**

GREYSTRIPE! HOW [CENSORED] DARE YOU!

I have worried myself to death (again) while you where missing, and my old home was falling apart, I have prayed to you and This is how you repay me!?

YOU BROUGHT BACK A GIRL!?

AND NOW YOU'VE GOT THE B*TCH PREGNANT!

Now, it would be such a shame if something _happened_ to one of your kits… Such a shame…

 **Greystripe**

…

 **Bluestar**

Silverstream!

I'm sorry Greystripe, it's 'that time of the month' and this is the usual result… How did you not see this in her earlier?!

 **Greystripe**

Honey, calm down, if it makes you feel better, I-I'll choose you in star clan..?

 **Millie**

WHAT!?

 **Greystripe**

crap.

 **Millie**

Okay, so first you make me leave my home, then you tell me you're gonna leave me in kitty heaven for the b*tch who hurt Briarlight!?

 **Greystripe**

MILLIE IT WASN'T HER!

 **Millie**

Oh yes it [CENSORED] was! Don't you know I hack your phone and read all your messenges?

 **Silverstream**

HOW DARE YOU, HOW [CENSORED] DARE YOU!

OH IT'S ON B*TCH, I GOT MY CAP LOCKS ON!

 **Greystripe**

Bluestar help me!

 **Bluestar**

*grabs popcorn* no way! your the idiot who decided to have two mates!

Man, this is gonna be good!

 **Due to the language that followed, it was decided to end the chapter here, and after what happened, each of Greystripes mates have received a strike towards the dark forest, yes it was really that bad.**

Thank you guys for reading, I got my first review ever! Please do review to tell me who I should do next! thx!


	3. Ivypool's confusion

Ivypool's texts.

 **Hawkforst**

Hey babe, how about we do some training, if ya want 3

 **Ivypool**

Wait, wtf?

 **Hawkfrost**

Ya know ya want to…

 **Ivypool**

Fine, fine, I was _supposed_ to go hunting with my sister, but she blew me off, will be there in a sec!

 **Dovewing**

Omg guys, so this totally amaze thing happened, I was like hashtag invited to Firestar's den, like hashtag cool, right!

 **Ivypool**

Wtf?

 **Dovewing**

*Clears throat* totally normal apprentice stuff yo.

 **Tigerheart**

So proud of you bae! Will se you 2night xxx3

 **Ivypool**

WTF!

 **Tigerstar**

Ahem! You have training tonight young Tigerheart :(

 **Brambleclaw**

TIGERSTAR! HAWKFROST! YOU GUYS ARE DOING IT AGAIN!

 **Ivypool**

WTF is going on here guys!

 **Breezepelt**

So, just checking, training starts at moon high?

 **Lionblaze**

Piss of Breezepelt. No one likes you.

 **Breezepelt**

B-but I…..

YOU [CENSORED] SON OF [CENSORED] [CENSORED] I HOPE YOU [CENSORED] DIE AND ROT IN [CENSORED] [CENSORED] I'M GONNA GET NIGHTCLOUD!

 **Ivypool**

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

 **Bluestar**

Oh, nothing, they are just planing to destroy the clans, and turn you to the dark side, P.S Don't believe them, they totally DON'T have cookies.

 **Cloudtail**

COOKIES! I WANT IN

 **Ivypool**

WTF!? HELP ME!?

 **Thanks for reading, do plz review and tell me who I should do next!**


	4. Snowfur's catharsis

Snowfur's catharsis

 **Bluestar**

ARG! I AM SO [CANSORED] DONE WITH THISTLECLAW!

 **Snowfur**

Um, Bluestar…

 **Bluestar**

YOU WON'T BELIVE WHAT HE IS [CENSORED] DOING!

 **Snowfur**

Ahem…

 **Bluestar**

THAT TOM IS SOOO DEAD!

 **Snowfur**

BLUESTAR!

Who are you talking to?

 **Bluestar**

Oh crap, oh, sh*t, I, um well, you're over him now, aren't you?

 **Snowfur**

Yeah, sure it just so happens I _am_ over the cat who loved me, and turned evil out of grief over my death…

 **Bluestar**

Oh, cool, that's fine then.

 **Snowfur**

I CAN'T [CENSORED] BELIVE YOU RIGHT NOW!

YOUR MY SISTER, AND THIS IS HOW YOU [CENSORED] REPAY ME! JUST REMEMBER THAT MY DEATH WAS PARTLY YOUR FAULT!

 **Thistleclaw**

Yeah, Blue'fur'

 **Snowfur**

THIS ISN'T HELPING THISTLECLAW!

 **Thistleclaw**

Darn…O_o

 **Snowfur**

I mean *sob* I loved you, I really *sob* loved you, and you turned bat crap crazy. *sob* a-and I get no respect! A-and Whitestorm stole all my cookies!

 **Bluestar**

For starclan's sake, calm down.

 **Snowfur**

I'M HAVING A MOMENT BLUESTAR!

 **Goosefeather**

Man… Snowfur's on FIRE! Forget Bluestar being the fire in the forest, Snowfur's the king!

 **Snowfur**

ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY FEMININITY!

 **Jayfeather**

Man, no wonder Thistleclaw went mad if he had to put up with her…

 **Thistleclaw**

…

 **Goosefeather**

…

 **Bluestar**

…

 **Jayfeather**

What?

 **Snowfur**

[CENSORED]

 **Thistleclaw**

Now, Snowfur, how would you like to train with me in the dark forest?

 **Sunstar**

Um, guys.

 **Bluestar**

See what I mean Snowfur…

 **Sunstar**

Ahem, Bluestar, I highly advise that you SHUT UP!

 **Ivypool**

Wait, wtf?

 **Thanks for reading, do review and tell me who I should do next, cos these don't take long to write I can update very frequently.**


	5. Tallstar's deputy decisions

Tallstar's deputy decisions.

 **Mudclaw**

Why, Tallstar, why!

 **Tallstar**

… I fail to see the problem here…

 **Mudclaw**

I-I

I WAS YOUR LOYAL DEPUTY THROUGH THE LONG JOURNEY AND HELPED REBUILD OUR CLAN AFTER SCOURAGE'S CAT'S KILLED DEADFOOT! AND NOW I'N NOT FIT TO BE LEADER!

 **Tallstar**

Yes, but you're to violent, too upfront, and annoying, and for the sake of the plot, you are redeemed worthless.

OHH! Shot's fired! Up-top!

 **Jake**

UP-TOP!

 **Mudclaw**

WTF is he doing here!

 **Jake**

Yellowfang taught me hacking, lolz

 **Yellowfang**

That's right b*tch

 **Mudclaw**

But, I still need to be leader…

 **Shrewclaw**

And be called 'Mudstar', For Starclan's sake, that's worse than Wormstar

 **Jake**

Oh! Burn!

 **Sparrow**

I Second that burn!

 **Tallstar**

GUYS! LOOK MUDCLAW IS STARTING A WAR!

 ***Panicing screams from all of Starclan***

 **Bluestar**

It's okay guys, I made the popcorn!

 **Tallstar**

Right, all seams to be in order, let's watch!

 **5 seconds later**

 **Bluestar**

Well, that took up no time, what was that! Half a chapter! All it took was a crumby tree to fall! *British insults* *British insults*

 **Tallstar**

I know, well I need to hold a warrior ceremony, I need eight more random cat's to hold the ceremony, any volunteers?

I mean, for the sake of the plot, he will turn out to be just as big a di*k as Mudclaw would have been…

 **Shrewclaw**

I might have been his father…

It seemed like it in the book, yet it doesn't say it on the wiki…

 **Tallstar**

Good enough, let's get the f*ck outta here before Mudclaw turns up.

 **Later**

The two cat's where in Starclan, deputy and leader… the tension was rising, but what tension? As they gazed into each other's eyes, it was clear that-

 **Tallstar**

DAWNSTRIPE! SHUT UP! GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK!

 **Mudclaw**

I still hate you…

[CENSORED] [CENSORED]

 **Thanks for reading, I am really busy now, and will, yet will always get a chapter out every week, but please review, For each new follower I get, I will post two a week!**

 **Please review,and suggest who to do next, it just makes things so much easier!**


	6. Spotted leaf's lust for love

Spottedleaf's lust for love

(Announcement at end.)

 **Spottedleaf**

Firestar, hello sweetums 3

 **Spottedleaf**

Reply….

 **Spottedleaf**

IT'S BEEN 97 SECONDS! JUST [CENSORED] REPLY!

 **Firestar**

Fine, fine, what do you want? Is something bad that's going to lead to a second series happen?

 **Spottedleaf**

I, just wanted to say hi… 3

 **Firestar**

Well, I was playing with my kits so… bye

 **Spottedleaf**

Ahem…

 **Firestar**

*sigh* bye love.

 ***Many books later***

 **Spottedleaf**

Why yes, Leafpool, I loved your father so much.

 **Leafpool**

How romantic…

 **Squirrelflight**

O_o um, sis, you know you talking to dad's old crush… He's our father, she's not our mother…

 **Leafpool**

DON'T GET IN THE WAY OF LOVE!

 **Squirrelflight**

Calm down…

 **Leafpool**

LOVE!

 **Spottedleaf**

LOVE! (Like, your father is so hashtag ripped)

 **Squirrelflight**

SPOTTEDLEAF! YOU KNOW YOU'RE KINNA DISRESPECTING MY MOTHER!

 **Leafpool**

LOVE!

 **Squirrelflight**

Gee, why does the fandom like tom-mad she-cats

 **Yellowfang**

Well, who likes Dovewing…

 **Spottedleaf**

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE!

 **Sandstorm**

I still [CENSORED] hate you, but even I wasn't that obsessed with Firestar…

 **Thank's for reading, please review and follow. For every new follower I get, I will post 2 chapter's a week, otherwise I will only post one a week.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **I might write another warrior fanfic, 'Thistleclaw's chance' Yes, I know there are loads of 'second chance' fanfics, but I LOVE thistleclaw.**

 **In order for me to write it I need 5 DIFFERENT PEOPLE REVIEWING TO TELL ME TO DO IT. So please tell me if you want me to do it.**

 **P.S If i write it, I will still pose one of my 'Starclan's texts' a week**


	7. Palebird's Melting mates

Palebird's Melting mates

 **Sandgorse**

My dear Palebird, I miss you so much, I miss the days of digging with you.

 **Palebird**

Aw! Dat's pretty sweet!

P.S I'm expecting kits

 **Sandgorse**

OMSC! That's amazing! They must be due any day now! Why didn't you text me before!

 **Palebird**

Umm… this is awkward… I am only half a moon pregnant…

 **Sandgorse**

So... they aren't mine :'(

 **Palebird**

Nope there Wollytails! I mean, isn't he so sweet!

 **Sandgorse**

WHAT! WOLLYTAIL WAS MY BEST FRIEND! NOW SO SOON AFTER MY DEATH YOU HAVE A NEW MATE AND ARE EXPECTING KITS!

I DON'T KNOW WHO I'M MORE MAD AT!

 **Honeyfern**

Now you know how I feel… at least he wasn't you're brother.

 **Sandgorse**

HE WAS AS GOOD AS!

 **Wollytail**

Chill bro, I'm a loveable guy!

 **Sandgorse**

*Nonstop wailing*

 **Tallstar**

Now you see why I left?

 **Palebird**

Who R u?

 **Tallstar**

-.-

 **Bluestar**

GET YOUR S*IT TOGETHER SANDGORSE

 **Sandgorse**

*Nonstop wailing*

 **Jake**

What in the name of Starclan made you want to come back here Tallstar?

 **Tallstar**

I have no clue…

 **Brokenstar**

Now you see why I got rid of them?

 **Sandgorse**

*Nonstop wailing*

 **I know this one was really bad!**

 **Sorry, I've just been so busy this week!**

 **Again, If I get a new follower, I will post another chapter by the end of this week.**

 **ALSO**

 **Review if you want me to write my new 'Thistleclaw's chance' fanfic, I need 3 more reviews from different people!**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Clear sky's count on kits

Clear sky's count on kits.

 **Bright stream**

Clear sky, why did you kick your brother out?

 **Clear shy**

Who?

 **Bright stream**

Your brother, Jagged peak

 **Clear sky**

Him! Oh yeah, he couldn't hunt, lolz!

 **Bright stream**

Well, what if I was raising my kits?

Would I have been chucked out because I couldn't hunt?

 **Clear sky**

Well, no, they'll be my kin.

 **Bright stream**

*Facepaw*

 **Clear sky**

Oh come on, It's for everyones good!

 **Bright stream**

YOU KNOW WHAT?

YOU CAN JUST [CENSORED] RIGHT OFF AND SCREW STORM FOR ALL I CARE!

 **Grey wing**

Storm was my bae…

 **Bright stream**

What is it with you and hurting your brothers?

 **Thunder**

That's not all, he took my mate too…

 **Bright stream**

CLEAR SKY!

 **Clear sky**

Well, what can I say.

I just get all the girls!

I can't help being this sexy!

 **Storm**

What did I ever see in him…

 **Grey wing**

Beats me, all you did was stare at each other for half a second.

 **Clear sky**

IT WAS LOVE, I think…

 **Bright stream**

Man. I'm glad I died when I did.

 **Thx for reading, I know last chapter was awful, but thank's for sticking around.**

 **Also, review if you want me to do my thistle claw story. (3/5)**

 **Thank you guys!**


	9. Hollyleaf has a boyfriend!

Hollyleaf has a boyfriend!

 **Leafpool**

Hi darling daughter! How are you!

 **Hollyleaf**

H-hi Leafpool, sorry, hi _Mom_.

 **Leafpool**

It's a shame you died, if you lived, I could be teaching you how meet toms in secret! I think I could find you a perfect tom!

 **Hollyleaf**

Sigh, Leafpool, I already found myself a tom while I was away.

 **Leafpool**

LE GASP!

Hollyleaf! A-Are you pregnant?

 **Hollyleaf**

WTF! MOM!

1) I'm dead, I don't know how Bright stream had her kits while dead, but is doesn't work like that.

2) I'm sensible, he was a ghost! NOTHING could have happened between us. (But he was hot…)

 **Leafpool**

Oh…

 **Jayfeather**

You and Fallen leaves! Wait until I tell Briarlight!

 **Briarlight**

TOTALY sending out a mass text!

HOLLYLEAF HAS A BOYFRIEND!

 **Hollyleaf**

BRIARLIGHT! My inbox is now clogged, even Spottedleaf sent me something! How is that possible!

 **FIrestar**

Wait, my bae is alive!

 **Sandstorm**

Why yes _dear,_ she is -.-

 **Firestar**

Crap…

 **Hollyleaf**

Thanks a lot Jayfeather!

 **Jayfeather**

What? *Smug face*

 **Hollyleaf**

*sigh* If you put another PAW out of line, I'll tell the whole clan about half moon!

 **Jayfeather**

Um, I think you might be confusing me with Jay's wing…

 **Briarlight**

WAIT! JAYFEATHER HAS A GIRLFRIEND!

 **Hollyleaf**

Yup, he's the cat version of the doctor, and traveled back in time and fell in love with the first Stoneteller. :)

 **Moth flight**

WHAT! Hollyleaf, why did you never tell me _YOUR BROTHER_ was Jay's wing!

 **Gray wing.**

That is so cool!

 **Clear sky**

Hi, Hollyleaf! 030

 **Hollyleaf**

Ew…

I think I'm just gonna chill with Fallen leaves bae, and leave Jayfeather to Briarlight.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Hi guys, I wanted to make one with Hollyleaf without the whole Ashfur thing…**

 **Please review if you want me to de 'Thistleclaw's chance' and tell me who I should do next! Thanks guys!**


	10. Briarlight's situation with spam

Briarlight's situation with spam.

 **Longtail**

Briarlight, stop spamming me.

 **Briarlight**

LONGTAIL! Did you get that lol catz vine I sent you?

 **Longtail**

Yes Briarlight, and I don't appreciate you photoshopping my face to a tree, with the title 'timber,'

 **Briarlight**

XD JAYFEATHER THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY!

 **Jayfeather**

I said nothing of the sort…

 **Mousefur**

BRIARLIGHT! That is beyond rude!

 **Millie**

Wow! My Briarlight is such a creative girl! Well done!

 **Blossomfall**

Hey Briarlight! I know we're sisters, but could you stop with all the spam?

 **Millie**

HOW DARE YOU!

 **Briarlight**

Hey, guys! I found _the_ cutest pic!

*send all*

 **Hollyleaf**

Briarlight, stop spamming me.

 **Hawkfrost**

Briarlight, stop spamming me.

 **Yellowfang**

Briarlight, stop spamming me.

 **Bluestar**

Briarlight, stop spamming me.

 **Longtail**

Also, It isn't pleasant when you sent us pictures of your food… Decapitated mice isn't what I want to see pop up on my phone servile times a day.

 **Millie**

MY CREATIVE WONDERFUL GIRL!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Graystripe**

Alright honey, calm down…(HELP ME!)

 **Sorry for being late! I'm on too many forums and have lots of challenges to do…**


	11. Scourge's secret

Scourge's secret

 **Scourge**

Tigerstar is so stupid! I can't wait to kill him!

 **Bone**

You go, boss!

 **Boulder**

What!? You're going to kill him!

 **Scourge**

Darn it!

 **Boulder**

You forgot to take me off the group chat, idiot…

 **Scourge**

Snake! That's your job!

 **Snake**

Sorry! Barley, brother help us!

 **Barley**

Not until you change your name back, Hoot.

 **Scorge**

I WILL KILL YOU ALL! FOR NON-EXISTENT STARCLAN'S SAKE, SHUT UP!

 **Tigerstar**

I'm glad I teamed up with you, ;)

 **Boulder**

He's planing to kill you great and powerful leader…

 **Tigerstar**

IDK, for now, I like him.

 **Bone**

BACK THE [CENSORED} OFF! HE'S MINE!

 **Ashfur**

*Ahem* I think you'll find _I_ am the one shipped with him.

 **Scorge**

WHAT!

YOU FOOLS! YOU [CENSORED] FOOL! NOW TIGERSTAR KNOWS OF MY PLANS! NOW ALL THE FANDOM SHIP ME INSTEAD OF FEAR ME! BONE! I BLAME YOU!

 **Boulder**

Your plans weren't very secretive…Just saying.

 **Scourge**

THAT'S IT! I'M GOING OVER TO KILL HIM NOW! THE FOREST WILL BE MINE!

 **Firestar**

*Ahem* I think you will have trouble killing me nine times…

 **Scourge**

I think you'll find I killed Tigerstar easily.

 **Firestar**

NO WAY! He is one of the strongest fighters! He-

HOLY SCARCLAN! HE'S DEAD!

 **Bone**

Told you, Scourge is bae…

 **I'm** ** _really_** **sorry this one was late. I'm on too may forums and want to do all my challenges for them, and they will now be out (hopefully,) every Wednesday.**

 **GOOD NEWS! I am doing the Thistleclaw story! I will start it after New year, because I want it to be good, so I can have some pre0written chapters, and will also not have as many forum challenges to do.**

 **Thanks guys!**


	12. Pinestar's kittypet collision

**Pinestar's kittypet collision.**

Cats of ThunderClan! Your beloved leader is in StarClan!

 **Bluestar**

WHAT? You only JUST died?

 **Pinestar**

Yup! My leader strength kept me alive through the harsh moons.

 **Thistleclaw**

What? A harsh life of sleeping in front of a fire and having food placed at your paws? How could you have survived?

 **Pinestar**

Thistleclaw! I believe you're being rather harsh!

 **Lionheart**

No, he really isn't…

 **Pinestar**

Lionpaw! How dare you! I was your leader!

 **Lionheart**

It's Lion _heart_ now.

 **Thistleclaw**

You would have known that if you hadn't betrayed us!

 **Bluestar**

Thistleclaw! You're a dark forest cat! You can't speak.

 **Pinestar**

What, Thistleclaw died! And went to the dark forest? WTF!

 **Sunstar**

You would have known that if you didn't abandon us and leave the clan to die!

 **Pinestar**

Sunfall! Why do you say such things? I was a noble leader until death!

 **Leopardfoot**

A noble leader wouldn't have left his helpless kits to die!

 **Pinestar**

Oh, yes! the kits! How are they?

 **Leopardfoot**

Two of them died…

 **Pinestar**

Oh…

 **Bluestar**

One of them became the ThunderClan deputy!

 **Pinestar**

Wow! That's wonderful!

 **Bluestar**

But he is now in exile for trying to kill me…

 **Pinestar**

Leopardfoot! I trusted you to raise our kits, and look what happened!

 **Sunstar**

Pinestar! You left them to die!

 **Tigerclaw**

So you're my father…

 **Pinestar**

Tigerclaw! You're my son? The one who tired to kill Bluefur?

 **Bluestar**

It's Bluestar…

 **Pinestar**

The one who tried to kill Bluestar?

 **Bluestar**

 **Pinestar** , just shut up. This conversation is OVER. I hope I don't join Starclan for a long time if it means putting up with you!

 **Tigerclaw**

Dear Bluestar, I can EASILY arrange you joining Starclan…

 **Sorry! Not only is this late, it's awful! In my defence, I wrote it on a coach full of shouting kids… ANYWAY I am working on the Thistleclaw story and will have it out by New year. Please stay tined!**


	13. Hawkfrost's apprentice approval

Hawkfrost's apprentice approval.

 **Tigerstar**

Alright, guys! Now we have all our apprentices, we need to pick mentors!

 **Darkstripe**

I'll do whatever you want, Tigerstar.

 **Hawkfrost**

NOPE, NOPE! That is creepy! He is my father! Go away, Darkstripe!

 **Mapleshade**

Who needs mentors?

 **Tigerstar**

We have Antpelt, Breezepelt, Tigerheart and Redwillow.

 **Thistleclaw**

I'll take Tigerheart.

 **Tigerstar**

Nonsense! I'm taking him!

 **Thistleclaw**

But I was your mentor!

 **Tigerstar**

But I am the leader!

 **Hawkfrost**

For the dark forest's sake! You guys are like a bunch of squabbling kits!

 **TIgerstar**

*sigh* Fine. Hawkfrost, you can have Breezepelt.

 **Hawkfrost**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He's so un-cool! ANYONE but him!

 **Tigerstar**

Gee, you are a brat. Fine, you can have Antpelt.

 **Hawkfrost**

NO! He is the worst!

 **Mapleshade**

I thought Breezepelt was the worst.

 **Tigerstar**

FINE! Thistleclaw, you will have Antpelt.

 **Thistleclaw**

What! Why are you giving me the weakest one? I was your mentor, you know!

 **Hawkfrost**

*smug face* Thanks! DAD!

*un controlable laughter.*

 **Tigerstar**

Son, shut up or I'll rip your guts out.

 **Mapleshade**

I'll take Redwillow.

 **Tigerstar**

Go ahead.

 **Mapleshade**

GREAT! I'll do whatever it takes to get out of this chat! *poofs*

 **Tigerstar**

Right, Mapleshade has Redwillow, Thistleclaw has Antpelt and I have Tigerheart.

 **Thistleclaw**

I hate you, Hawkfrost.

 **Brokenstar**

Hey, guys! New members!

 **Tigerstar**

Who?

 **Brokenstar**

Ivypool and Blossomfall!

 **Hawkfrost**

I'll take one of them!

 **Tigerstar**

No, you are having Breezepelt.

 **Hakfrost**

I refuse! I will never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever have Breezepelt!

 **Tigerstar**

FINE! I will take Breezepelt and have TWO apprentices! Happy now?

 **Brokenstar**

I'll take Blossomfall and leave you to your daddy issues.

 **Hawkfrost**

Wait, if you get Blossomfall, who do I get?

 **Tigerstar**

You can have Ivypool.

 **Hawkfrost**

Oooooh! She's cute!

 **Sorry this chapter isn't good. I just have to say how much I love you guys! I have now got over 50 reviews! This is unreal! You guys really are the best!**

 **P.S Thistleclaw story update. I am publishing it on new years UK time!**


End file.
